


Post Mario Kart Activities

by prince_of_blue



Category: SuperMega Show, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Less than 500 Word Count, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Watson, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_of_blue/pseuds/prince_of_blue
Summary: Matt and Ryan indulge in some post Mario Kart activities!
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 34





	Post Mario Kart Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I am a trans author! I do use the terms typically associated with vaginas, like clit and stuff :) Didn't think I'd ever say that in the notes of a fic :) Anyways, I know Matt isn't trans, I'm just projecting. Sorry this is so short, I'm tired lmao

Matt tugs on Ryan's hair, legs splayed over the couch as Mario Kart 8 runs in the background. Yes, Ryan won, but that really doesn't matter too much to Matt anymore. 

"F-fuck!" Matt yelps as Ryan flicks his tongue into him, starting to shake from the pleasure, slightly grinding into Ryan's mouth.

Matt can feel Ryan smile as he continues to moan, getting slightly frustrated at how easily he starts to lose control to him. Ryan breaks away from him, rubbing the outside of Matt's thigh as he grins, "You doing ok?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Ryan" Matt groans as he squirms from the sudden lack of stimulation, lightly tugging on Ryan's hair. "Aw, you're just being a sore loser, aren't you? Do you want me to stop?" Ryan teases, holding down Matt's hips.

"No! No, please touch me- ah!!" Matt gasps as Ryan slowly pushes his thick finger into him and lazily licks at his clit. Matt starts shaking all over again at the mixed pleasure, moaning Ryan's name like crazy.

Ryan begins to pick up the pace, thoroughly enjoying the squirms and noises Matt's making, the boy began to lightly squeeze Ryan's head between his thighs.

Ryan pulls back but continues to finger Matt, going in to kiss him, making sure he can taste himself. Matt moans into Ryan's mouth, his desperation continuing to rise.

"Come here." Ryan pulls on Matt's arm as he leans into the arm of the opposite side of the couch, removing his signature shorts along the way. 

Matt adjusts himself to straddle Ryan, leaning in to continue to kiss the man below him. Matt gently grabs Ryan's shaft, softly stroking him and positioning him under Matt.

Ryan sucks in a breath as he tries to push Matt down onto him, becoming impatient. Luckily for Ryan, Matt is just as, if not more eager.

Matt begins to sink down onto Ryan, both becoming slightly slack jawed from the feeling of each other, Matt muttering a small "fuck" as he fully seats himelf onto Ryan. 

Ryan tries to hold Matt down on him, feeling the tight heat wrapped around him. Matt begins to slowly lift himself off of Ryan's lap, soon picking up the pace to fully ride Ryan. 

The two of them are both letting out quick gasps and exploring as much as they can of each other, Ryan deciding to settle his grip on Matt's ass. 

Matt continues to bounce in Ryan's lap, Ryan thrusting up into him, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge, Matt not very far from it himself.

Ryan pulls Matt into a kiss as he slams Matt down one final time, both cumming and moaning into each other's mouths. They stay close together as they come down from the slight high, slowly kissing and caressing each other.

"Hey, Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
